


Charms of Ben

by PaperFox19



Series: Anodite Ben 10 [12]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Sexual Fantasy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Gwen 10 Universe: Ben hated to admit he was jealous of his cousin. Since she got a alien watch that turned her into kick butt aliens, she had become a hero. He tried to help in his own ways, but felt he was lacking something. It always broke his heart to destroy the charms of bezel, but with the key stone Ben learns to make his own charms!
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson
Series: Anodite Ben 10 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/175424
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Charms of Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Charms of Ben

Gwen 10 Universe: Ben hated to admit he was jealous of his cousin. Since she got a alien watch that turned her into kick butt aliens, she had become a hero. He tried to help in his own ways, but felt he was lacking something. It always broke his heart to destroy the charms of bezel, but with the key stone Ben learns to make his own charms!

Chapter 1

Ben's cousin was a hero, as much as she boasted about being normal. She got a thrill of turning into aliens and kicking bad guy butt. Her future changed when she found an alien device that latched onto her wrist and gave her access to 10 alien forms.

For Ben, even when he was able to help out in his own ways, it never felt like enough. He wanted to be a hero too. He even named all of Gwen's heroes, thinking up cool names for each one.

He almost had his shot, when the Charms of Bezel crossed his path. The first being the charm of Luck and Probability. It had been in the hands of Hex, a master magician seeking more and more power.

Ben used it to become Lucky Boy, with a fox mask, and a costume he made himself. He got to be a hero for less than a week. Hex had the other four charms and would have stopped at nothing to get all five and unlock some terrible power.

In order to stop him Ben had destroyed the five charms. It broke his heart to do it too. He thought his days as Lucky Boy were gone forever. Then the key stone of Bezel appeared a few months later.

It amplified Ben's physical strength ten fold, but it was more than that. It was the catalyst to revive the five lost charms. He met Hex's niece Charmcaster for the first time, and she was a total witch. She even stabbed her uncle in the back to gain power.

Ben was able to beat her, but couldn't bring himself to destroy the charms again. Gwen did it for him. Hex and Charmcaster's magic was pulled from them and sent off to another dimension. Ben still had the Key Stone but it appeared inactive.

As the summer continued Ben learned he had magic, he was brimming with mana. He thought maybe he could recharge the key stone with it. His tests proved correct, and he was able to join his cousin on the front lines.

But this chapter of their adventure came to an end, as summer ended it was time to resume a normal life. That was what Gwen wanted but not Ben. While she gave up the omnitrix, Ben was doing some experiments.

Through the Key Stone, Ben was able to forge charms of his own. He took aspects of magic he mastered and fused them into these charms.

Charm of Motion: Was able to bring motion to the motionless. He could make puppets with it or even tap into an objects soul.

Charm of Water: Was able to create and manipulate water. Water Manipulation proved to be very useful when he did combat training.

Charm of Gravity: It gave him the ability to manipulate the forces of gravity within a set range. It even gave Ben his own orbit, and he could nullify the effects of gravity for a short time.

Charm of Nature: The power to manipulate plants and animals. With this charm he could control and manipulate all kinds of plants, he could also use it to talk to animals even change them into a mana beast. Flora and fauna did have a balance to them.

Charm of Invisibility: It could turn Ben invisible, going as far as masking him completely from most sensory devices.

Each charm took a year to make. His latest charm was the Charm of Mind. It was by far one of his favorites and got the most use day to day. He could read minds and even hypnotize people. Nothing to serious but it was fun to Jedi mind trick someone.

Ben was a good guy, he didn't use his powers to cheat, have a little fun now and then, but nothing villainous. He was gonna need these charms as Gwen came to him with a problem.

He had just finished his soccer game, it was a big deal. His family was all hugs and congratulations but Grandpa Max wasn't there. He was actually shocked to see Gwen after the game. She needed to speak with him, but let him go shower and get changed.

"Something is up." She had won her first karate tournament and had gone to show grandpa Max, but when she arrived the place was trashed and there was a weird alien there looking for something. "I found this!" She revealed a holoviewer with a message from Max.

It said he had the omnitrix, which was a lie. Gwen had it. "I think he wants me to put it back on."

"Grandpa Max said it was always your choice. I can look into this if you want to keep having a normal life." He knew how important it was to Gwen, didn't have to be a mind reader either.

"No, we are family, who says fighting bad guys can't be normal for some." She put on the omnitrix. "How's your magic?"

Ben smiled, with a snap of his fingers he was transformed into an updated Lucky Boy outfit. He still had the mask, and his suit was modified to his current physique. It was almost sinful how good he looked in it. A dark body suit with green gloves and boots, and a green sash around his waist. "Lucky Boy at your service."

Gwen was shocked to see the charms along his arm, and the one on the back of his opposite hand. "Did you make these?"

"Sure did, I call them the Charms of Ben!" He grinned.

-x-

It seems Grandpa Max was in trouble, despite being retired he was on a case for the Plumbers, an intergalactic space police force. His colleague had made contact with Ben and Gwen, and they agreed to work together.

His only lead was a weapons deal going down tonight. They went to investigate and ran into someone they never thought they would see. "Kevin Levin?!"

Kevin was Ben's friend, but he butted heads with Gwen a lot. After he got a device similar to Gwen's he sorta became a rival hero. He got in trouble a lot getting mixed up with the wrong kind of people.

It seems he was paid to broker a deal between the Forever Knights and some unknown party. The plumber jumped the gun, and caused a shoot out between all sides. Kevin transformed and began fighting Gwen.

Ben took out the knights and sent them packing, but they had gotten away with some powerful weapons. The other guys matched the image in Gwen's mind, they had escaped with some kind of substance.

Kevin was beaten, reverting back to human form. The plumber locked his omnitrix and put on a power dampening collar on him. "What the hell!?"

"You are in a lot of trouble young man!" The plumber grumbled.

"What else is new." He huffed. "Why do you have to ruin everything?" He glared at Gwen.

"Oh come off it, Ben gave you chance after chance, you always blew it. He always believed we'd make a good team." Gwen said. Lucky Boy shot her a look.

"I had my reasons, where is Ben anyway, did you leave him at home?" He laughed.

"Umm," Ben raised his hand. "I'm here!"

"Ben?" Kevin gasped. "You look…" he stopped talking but continued to check Ben out. 'Wow!'

"Listen Kevin, Grandpa Max is missing, there is something big going on, we could use your help." The brunette asked.

"Ben we don't need him, he'll probably stab us in the back the moment he gets the chance." Gwen glared at Kevin.

"I've never betrayed Ben, you just piss me off!" He glared back. The Plumber wasn't for this Kevin helping plan either. There was a bunch of bickering and it was getting them nowhere.

"Guys the bad guys are getting away and we need help." Ben pointed out.

Gwen crossed her arms. "Read his mind!"

"What?!" Ben and Kevin gasped.

"Read his mind, if he's clean he can help, if not I fry him!" Ben and Kevin looked at each other, and Kevin seemed very nervous.

"I have to do this Kevin, just try to relax." Ben activated the Charm of Mind and probed Kevin's thoughts.

'Oh shit, he can read minds now, not good, not good, not good!' Not the best thoughts he should be having right now. 'Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it!' Was the mantra going through his head.

Funny thing, how the brain works sometimes telling it not to do something it tends to do the opposite. So as Kevin tried not to think about a certain dream/fantasy he had, the image came out like a roll of film playing out for Ben's eyes.

Ben blushed. It was like gazing at an erotic movie, he could hear and see everything. The scene was a shower, but not just any shower, the showers his soccer team used.

He could see himself showering, and getting clean after a game. Though he wasn't alone for long as a very naked Kevin Levin walked into the room. Ben could see EVERYTHING!

"Ben…" Kevin came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Kevin?"

"I had to see you, couldn't wait!" Fantasy Ben turned around and began to make out with him. Kevin kissing back with equal vigor and passion. Kevin ground his hard cock against Ben’s assThings got hot and steamy fast, as Dream Kevin pushed him against the wall, their hard dicks rubbing together.

“Naughty boy!” Ben ran his hands up Kevin’s abs to his pecs, playing with his perky nipples.

“You know it!” Kevin pulled Ben into another kiss. He took hold of their dicks together and pumped them in kind. Their make out was heavy, each boy giving out pleasure as best they could. As the two came, real Ben ejected from Kevin’s mind.

“Whoa, whoa whoa!” Ben gasped blushing.

“I’m sorry!” Kevin said, wearing a matching blush.

“Ben’s what’s wrong what did you see?” Gwen asked.

“You and me, we, I saw...and he was...and I was...we were!” Ben stammered, looking at Kevin and looking away.

“I didn’t mean for you to see that, I didn’t know you could read minds!” Kevin said. “These are my private thoughts I won’t be ashamed of how I feel.”

“Ben we don’t have time for this, is he clean or not?” Gwen asked.

“He’s clean.” Ben freed Kevin. “We’ll talk about this later!” They had to go help Grandpa Max. Kevin had a ride and a lead.

To be continued


End file.
